User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
What REALLY Happened PAH, I am so glad you are back! Your sister made one heck of a weekend for me. She pretended that you really hated me, and she cursed on this wiki. She also openly insulted me. I nearly had an emotional breakdown. In case you didn't see it: I wish it could be different... But that is only a wish.}} It made me SO upset... Well, now you know how I would feel if you actually left me like your sister pretended you did. Our relationship is what your sister was trying to ruin? All she did was make it stronger. ]:D BTW, I'm brainstorming pranks as I type. I hope you get over the flu; it's certainly no fun. This time it's the WORST case of the flu I've ever had. My nose hurts, I've got a headache... The thought of food actually makes me want to throw up. My sister is just trying to annoy me and make my life miserable. Fortunately, Wikia is now blocked on her computer AND she's in DEEP doggie doo-doo. [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 06:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, if you wanna hear my prank idea, get into the irc on LUW. She shouldn't be able to see this. Irc..? [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 06:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=LUWiki I'm in it waiting for you. I had one more that I was typing when you left, but that's okay. Thanks for thinking of me, I probably won't wake up tomorrow. But the last one had something to do with a shower with a shower curtain (if you've got one, I know some apartments have different amenities from homes, not sure which you live in). I'm sure you can figure out the rest. If you can't, well, use your imagination. Good night! No, you didn't. I am just editing the magical world of HTML coding in the templates, whose activity is not displayed on Recent Changes. I saw the "New Messages" message when I opened a new tab to have a reference. RE: Guess Who? Umm... Bob? :P I know, I'm messing with ya'. You're gonna be on my personal Hall of Fame in-game. It'll be at my SAI HQ prop, and it will literally be a long line of golden minifigures. No, YOU'RE a real friend. Okay. Whoops, sorry for the big delay. Bluesicle It just hit me: did you write Bluesicle, or did your sister? If you wrote it, I'd be happy if you removed my first name from it. Thanks! Yup! :D Could you help out a bit? I need some help fixing the Top templates on each page. Just go a . I need you to remove the Complete/Incomplete templates, and add the |Complete= string to it. Thanks! Thank you SO MUCH for helping with that, it went really fast. I think we're all done! What do you think of the new layout, anyway? I unlocked and beat everything except for the last three Chrome levels. 178/189 in Poached Eggs! What's your rating for Poached Eggs? It's okay, I GTG too. Catch ya 'round! NOW AwesomeMe is a girl. Wanna do that experiment that you had to do at school again? New Features!!! *Chat is now open! Join at , or by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the sidebar. *Don't have a signature? Get one now at the newly completed Signatures page! Get one in a few easy steps, after completely customizing it! *The wiki is now a little more navigable with the directory templates everywhere. *The Incomplete, Complete, and Coming Soon templates previously required at the top of each page have been merged into a new and remodeled Top template, now the only one required at the top of a page. Writing stories has never been so easy! *The policy, which I spent a lot of time on trying to cover everything under the sun, is now complete and put into action on the wiki. Please follow it as closely as possible, and things will run smoothly (so long as my foresight is aligned with my head properly )! Have fun! the Kent Hovind, please watch! AM might like it too; especially since it's in Milwaukee. It's Alright I had a small feeling it was you all along, though I guess I believed it was your sister. It's alright with me, really, since all I got called was either "ignorant" or "arrogant" (can't remember). The one you'' should ''really ''apologize to is Maestro. He said he almost started crying when he tried to post a message. PAH, I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm not even surprised. As long as you apologized, it's fine with me, I've just got one question: ''Was that blog really a joke, or was it real? Also, this is really, really off-topic, but which fig would you like to friend in-game? AwesomeMe44 or ImaginationEngineer? Or both...? I've Noticed Yeah, I've been noticing Maestro hasn't been the most active. It's the same with LU. Inactivity has nothing to do with you. I'll explain more when I can. Okay, catcha 'round. Why would we have to do that? Chat Ban I did, he should have fixed it by now....